Journey Across Universe to the Tortall
by Cherry-BLUE009
Summary: Years after reforming the circle of magic are now 24, the four were suddenly sent across the universe to the Tortall by raw magic, where they meet the King of Tortall. Why where they sent to this universe? .rewriting.
1. Chapter one

_Hey its Cherry-BLUE again_

_I would like to thanks to everyone who read my first fanfic TENDER MOMENTS_

_Now, this is a rough story but I thought it would be really awesome if the CIRCLE OF MAGIC and the TORTALL met each other, so here is my story._

_Please review and  
_

_ENJOY~!_

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's Characters are not mine, there might be a chance that they all have different types of personalities. I am just here to write a fanfiction but I will appriciate all your reviews.

_Summary: Years after reforming the circle of magic are now 24, the four were suddenly sent across the universe to the Tortall__ by raw magic__, where they meet the King of Tortall. Why where they sent to this universe? and what is the reason of the person to use raw magic_

"SPEACH"

'THOUGHTS'

_'TALK THROUGH THE MAGIC CONNECTION'_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"My Lady, where are we heading off to this time?" one of the new guards of Sandrilene fa Toren asked her as he trotted next to her and covered left side of his face as the sun raise rose and blinded him for awhile. It was already five to six in the morning, and of course he wasn't that much wake as his lady was. He watched her yawn a bit behind her left hand and tugging onto the reins to pull the horse into Cheeseman Street. The sixth house, a fair dark skin man came out onto the streets holding onto his pot plant, Shakkan.

"Briar!" Sandry called out, trying not to let her voice echo the empty streets. She leaned forward and waved at him. "Where are you working today?" she asked as they filled the gap between them but her answer was muffled with his yawns and which couldn't be comprehended.

Briar didn't bother repeating himself as he ruffled his hair and as he left the two visitors, he patted the above the mistress's horse's nose before heading towards Dedicate Gorse's Kitchen. Leaving the youngest guard looked at the retreating figure.

"Town Square?" Sandry question to her other guard but he just shrugged and dismounted. Holding onto his mistress's mare. They watched Sandry walk towards the house. Where her foster siblings lives.

"Tris!" Cries reach to Sandry's ears as she reached the front doors. "Can you tell your crazy dragon to keep away from my gold wires!" Sandry let out a small chuckle as she headed to the forge on the side of the house instead.

"Here Chime. Eat these instead. No, not those, I still need them" Another fair dark skin ran about the forge as she tried to tug a gold wire out of the glass dragon's mouth. The glass dragon was quite curious of what it would taste like and determined like Daja Kisubo, he flew away from her grasp and onto Sandry's shoulder. "Oh, morning _saati_." Daja smiled showing off her white teeth.

Sandry only could giggle behind her hand as she glanced behind Daja's form. It seems that they had made a mess as the other gold wires where cluttered with the silver and copper wires, Daja's tools where scattered along to floor as well as a couple of coloured glass that was used to bribery. "Morning _saati_" Sandry replied as she gently tugged the wire out of Chime's mouth and replaced it with a golden glass which she brought the other day. "It's a nice day for a summer cleaning isn't it?"

~x~

Sandry found the day went was already well past midday as she remembered doing a couple of chores at her foster sibling's house, helping Daja clean up her forge, eating breakfast with her sisters and her guard in the kitchen, cleaning around the living, helping Tris with hanging the wet clothes at the back of the house and watering a couple of plants.

She smiled when she remembered that Chime had took the liberty of gnaw at a new multicoloured glass vase that Tris had bought (and decided to place it somewhere). And Chaos around the house had happen as Chime flew around trying to find as Tris followed while sparking. Both her and Daja tried to hide as smile as they listen to the mouthful of different languages coming out of Tris's mouth. They knew certainly well that Tris was scowling and the poor glass dragon, who decided to hide behind Daja.

"Sandry?" she looked up (coming back to reality) to the owner of the voice. Briar stood there with his back towards her as pulled out a couple of weeds out of the garden. 'Oh yeah, I'm at town square.' She thought to herself and staring at her half finished craftwork in her hands.

Without an answer he continued with a groan, "Do I really have to come to the party?"

"Briar," she sighed, of course he would asked that since she didn't even finish explaining that they were only going to the discipline cottage for dinner to celebrate their years together. "It's not a party. It's dinner at the discipline cottage."

She heard a sigh of relief from him as he stood and wiped his dirty hands onto his breeches. "Do you think, we're going to have some of Dedicate Gorse's food there as well?" his eyes sparkled as he remembered the pastries he this morning. Without a reply, he grabbed his Shakkan and headed off to the horses. "Come then, Sandry. We're going to be late."

Walking out with a couple of long paces. Sandry trotted after him.

~x~

Briar breathed in the cool air as he laid down on the straw roof with the other three sitting around him. Right now, they would have started their small celebration with their teachers and their students but it had seems that Rosethorn had went to grab something else from Dedicate Moonstream, so Lark told them to go up on the roof and look out for her (as well as Nikko and Frostpine were due to come). But all they did was looking at the out stretch of Windy Circle and watched as the sunset slowly started to go down.

"How long has it been with us together like this?" Daja asked as she traced the outlining of her Trader staff. "Eighteen years?"

"No, is twelve years with a house full of girls. How bothersome." Briar joked before getting nudged by the Trader staff. "Oh well, I should be glad coz without you guys. We wouldn't have claimed the title of the _Youngest Mages to receive the mage's medallion_ or came to the point we are now. Except for the Duchess of course." He teased as he tugged onto her braid, which got slapped.

"Ouch, that was harsh—"

They all stopped as the air went dead and the birds around them went silent...

"Tris, what's happening?" Sandry muttered, as they didn't realize the shadow behind them had started to loom over them. The suddenly becoming pitch black, Sandry scream causing Lark and the Guards to run out to the front staring at the roof, before they got there the young mages had disappeared.

"Lady Sandrilene!?" "Sandry!?" both exclaimed staring now at roof, where the children had disappeared.

"Report to the Duke and if you bump into Niklaren Goldeye, tell him to come here straight away."

With the guards gone, Lark stared at the roof once again. Her smiling face was gone and was now covered in worry.

'Mila. I hope your going to be okay. Briar, Tris, Daja... Sandry'

* * *

_Hey, as you can see. I've started to change the story around a bit._  
_Please review of what you think and if you enjoyed the start._

_Thankyou.  
_


	2. Chapter two

* * *

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's Characters are not mine, there might be a chance that they all have different types of personalities. I am just here to write a fanfiction but I will appriciate all your reviews.

_Summary: Years after reforming the circle of magic are now 24, the four were suddenly sent across the universe to the Tortall__ by raw magic__, where they meet the King of Tortall. Why where they sent to this universe? and what is the reason of the person to use raw magic_

"SPEACH"

'THOUGHTS'

_'TALK THROUGH THE MAGIC CONNECTION'

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Two**

'_Sandry, reach out towards us.' _She could hear them clearly but she whimpered as darkness clouded over her eyes.

'_I can't...' _she stuttered curling her head into her arms and she could feel drops of tears falling down her cheek. Why didn't she reach out like they had when the sudden darkness clouded over them? Why was it this day that she wasn't wearing her light globe like she had always done?

'_Sandry. Come on, reach out.' _A firm but cool soothing voice echoed through her head, slowly without opening her eyes Sandry reached out with her magic towards them. It had felt like its been ages until she felt a soothing tingle conjoining with her weaving then a familiar cold but warm hand linked into her own, which made her jump. _'It's only me, saati'_

Sighing with relief she felt Tris pulling her into her grasp as well. _'Cry baby' _Briar muttered to her teasingly as he heard a small 'hmmpf' in front of him. As they noticed the air shifted and before they knew it a light blinded them making them wince in pain. Then collapsing into the ground in a pile. Unlucky for Briar, he was on the bottom underneath the order of Daja, Tris and Sandry.

"Ouch gettoff" he grumbled as he felt a stone stabbing at his back. Slowly one by one, they got off of him and helped him up. Staring at each other, it had seemed they were perfectly fine but only Sandry had dried tears smudged on her face.

"So Coppercurls. Where are we?" Briar asked as he scanned the forest surrounding them and a cliff that looks a mile away.

"How would I know?" she retorted to him. Ignoring the stupid remarks he was making, she looked up and around before she frowned. "Well, it seems that we're not in Emelan anymore, or should I say _our universe_."

That made Briar cough and Sandry and Daja look at Tris weirdly. "Why would you say that?" they asked.

"Because there's a strange looking spider with a human head, looking this way."

"Spider?" They echoed each other and momentary look at the direction, which Tris had been looking at.

'_Oh crap... RUN!'_

Briar pushed both Tris and Sandry out of the way as green gunk came out of it and something started to smell bad. "Is that acid?" Daja asked as she grabbed her Trader staff and looking behind her. Yep, the spiderman was still chasing after them.

With Briar in front and Sandry next to her, Daja saw something collapsed and dragged along the road to the spiderman... thing. "Tris!" they all yelled.

Gathering his magic, Briar tried to wrap it with the vines and branches around the thing but the front to legs cut out of it like it was nothing and continued to pull his prey closer. Showing its spiky teeth to his prey.

* * *

Mean while, a mile away from the circle of magic, a group of soldiers sat on their horses while waiting for their commander's order. "Oi, Protector of the Small! Haven't you taken enough time to gaze into our laddy-buck, Dom?" Corporal Wolset yelled to their commander with everyone wolf whistling to them.

The young lass in armour turned around with her usual calm face but her eyes glittered with humour. Staring at a tall, broad shouldered man with blazing blue eyes, who grinned at her, for a moment. Before calling out she called out as she glanced towards the Third party of the King Own, "Oi Corporal, I think you got the wrong person, as. I say. I was staring at our wonderful and beautiful Wild mage."

She chuckled, as Veralidaine Sarrasri, or I should say Daine, blushed a bit before trying to concentrate. Daine slowly tuned through her magic as she looked through a squirrel's eyes, which was currently running branches to branches to search for the last batch of spidren. Spotting it at the west side of the field from them. She opened her eyes and glanced at Numair before Keladry of Mindelan. "Far West side from here, Kel."

"Daine, do you mind leading the way?"

Daine agreed with a nod before closing her eyes once again. Turning into a sparrow but something had gone wrong.

As Kel turned her mount to face the Third Party and shouting out, "come on lads. After this we're done for the da—" The whole party was corrupted with laughter as a chicken flew at Kel's head, which she dodged but it had interrupted Daine's transform. And made her into a chicken. Two identical chickens stood before them.

All the men clutched their sides, as they tried to calm down. Kel jumped down, shooing Jump out of the way and grabbed onto the second chicken... "Daine?" she asked as she looked at the one Master Numair Salmalin was holding. Numair was too trying hard not to laugh.

_Cluck, cluck_ was all it said before once again the Third Party burst into laughter.

"Daine, my love. Come on now, concentrate into changing to another form." Numair soothly spoke to the chicken in his hand. It struggled before firmly telling it once again. It changed into a sparrow.

The sparrow stood on Numair's hand lowering its head with embarrassment. "I'm glad your back, Daine." Kel told her before returning to her mount. Still clutching onto the wild chicken, she turned and passed it to Fulcher.

"Look at this boys, it doesn't seem like we're having two chickens tonight!" Wolset yelled out and everyone chuckled, with Daine lightly pecking/scowling at Numair as he smiled.

The party lightened up before galloping off.

* * *

Tris scowled at the spidren as it ruined the dress she was wearing and the green web that was wrapped around her leg was very sticky. She undid one of her braids and feeling electricity sparkling along her right arm to her left.

Forming it to a shape of a dart she threw it, aiming for its eye. It shrieked and the right eye looked like it as burnt out. Briar took the chance to throw one of his daggers to the web and cut the link off that had clung to Tris.

Shuffling back to her feet. Tris had already thrown another lightening to the monster's heart. It had shrieked once again before failing onto the ground with blood coming out of its mouth. Feeling like she could throw up, she looked back at her group with wide eyes.

'_Mila. Briar, Sandry... Daja? We have trouble.'_

They were. As you could say, completely out numbered as twelve spidren started to shift forward. Zapping two down, Tris had joined the circle.

"Just great." Briar muttered having to place Sandry and Daja behind him. "What a great welcome this is."

With both Tris and Sandry rolling their eyes at the remark.

As he threw two daggers at their eyes, and at the same time both Sandry and Daja threw up a protective circle. One of them hissed as it strapped along the shield, slowly getting through.

"Any other bright ideas?" Daja asked as she clutched onto her staff. Wiping her hand on her breeches the others just shook their heads, grouping close together. Tris, Briar and Daja continued to bash to hands of the spidrens out of the protective circle. Reaching to combine their magic, the four spidrens shrieked and collapsed in front of the stunned four. An arrow coming out from its heads. Two been cut by a glaive and the others by sword.

"Ah ha! Ladies in distress." A remark came from a group of soldiers, and having four of them trotting towards them and tugging them up to their saddles.

* * *

_Lame way to end a chapter, I know... But that can't help my stomach of wanting food._

_anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!  
_


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's Characters are not mine, there might be a chance that they all have different types of personalities. I am just here to write a fanfiction but I will appriciate all your reviews.

_Summary: Years after reforming the circle of magic are now 24, the four were suddenly sent across the universe to the Tortall__ by raw magic__, where they meet the King of Tortall. Why where they sent to this universe? and what is the reason of the person to use raw magic. After being saved by Spidrens the Circle of Magic mets with the Protector of the Small, wild mage and Numiar. Would they answer their questions?  
_

_"SPEACH"_

_'_THOUGHTS_'_

_'TALK THROUGH THE MAGIC CONNECTION'_

_(( )) Author comments_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter three**

"My Lord" A gruff voice could be heard across the small throne room to the entrance, where a man, mid-thirty, in a black cloak stood. Tucking his long blond locks behind his ears, his icy blue eyes gazed around the surroundings and noticed new markings on the left side of the stonewalls and scattered books surrounding it before returning to the Lord. It had seems that the lord had started to plan without him.

The man entered the throne room as the 'Lord Justas of Pinedraft' gestured him to come forward. The lord wore the wealthiest silk and jewelleries. His dark crimson hair was pulled back in a ponytail, tied with a ribbon. He sat in a high chair(?) with a wine glass in his right hand.

"My Lord, I have found one of the mages that could be used as a sacrifice in your plan." He watched his lord smirk widely before standing up from his small throne and roared into crackly laughter.

"This is it~! Drack Lego! This is the day what I have been waiting for" He stepped forward to his mage and patted him on the shoulder complimenting the good work he has done before striding down the chalked walls. "And now, answer one more thing. When do you think we can get our hands onto this mage?"

The cloaked man bowed to his lord and mumbled an answer

"Excellent... I will initiate the plan Drack! And all you have to do is to bring that mage to me." As the Lord Justas left the room however there was one thing that he did not know is that the location of this 'mage' was in another universe as he was.

"Yes Mi Lord"

Drack Lego watched him walk off leaving him in the chilled room. Evil glints leer off his face, as he reached towards the wall, wiping parts of a calculation and doubling the amount. Then turning towards the scrying crystal located in his now open hand. His hand itched as he watch the small figures talk on a straw roof then disappear a source of darkness and couldn't hold back his delight as he watched the new arrivals being attacked by spidren before he swept his cloak behind him and headed off for a short journey.

His lord didn't mention that his prey had to be alive or dead.

~x~

With an upcoming surprise of the sudden bright light that had shone in the direction that the Third Company of the Own was heading, they all paused for a split moment to draw a sign against evil on their chest and to hear unchanged orders from Kel. And getting there twice as fast, as curiosity grew within the group.

As the party stopped watching the group of spidren that was approximately a mile a head of them when Kel held up her hand, Daine whispered to her of what was beyond the spidren before barking out orders. But it had already seemed that they already knew what to do as they all galloped off to have some exhilaration.

Kel smiled at the third party as she joined them in battling the spidren and slaying one by one to take their attention off the newcomers but it seems that the unexpected greetings from them had also left the travellers' magic shield to fall for a moment. "Ah ha! Ladies in distress." Could be heard from Wolset after slicing off a spidren's head off.

Kel rode forward slicing one spidren out of the way to clasps hands with the male of the group as three of her men had taken that chance to grab onto other travellers onto the back of the horses with grins on their faces, it seems that it had been a bonus for them. Except for one, who weakly smiled.

Spidren laying dead on the road.

Wolf whistle could be heard as Kel headed back towards the group, men commenting and joking with the travellers. Before she became the centre of attention. "Watch out Dom! It seems that the Lady Kel had gotten herself a man!"

Chuckling could be heard as Dom returned the remark to Wolset, who had called out. Kel couldn't help to look at Dom as she spotted a small hint of jealousy that made her smile and join in the laughter.

As she joined the group, Kel scolding Peachblossom to behave as he reached up to nip one of the traveller's pocket when Peachblossom trotted near Fulcher. Sandry turned in her seat, one arm supporting around Fulcher's waist and the other dug into her pockets of her skirt-like-breeches. She took out one sugar cube and held it out for the horse.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Kel started but it was too late, Peachblossom had already gotten the treat and aimed for her hand, which Sandry had pulled back in time. Kel hissed at the warhorse and tugged him away from the poor girl.

"Sorry about that. Peachblossom isn't really like this really." A snort could be heard from the solider next to her. "So Traveller, Let me introduce myself. I'm Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan."

"Or you could just call her the Protector of the Small." Dom entered/cut in the conversation that earned him a glare. Ignoring her, he continued. "I'm Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, pleasure to meet you."

Kel and Dom watched the two look at each other than to the other two. "Mindelan?" The lad behind Kel asked out loud with brought everyone to look at them weirdly.

"Yes Mindelan... If you go that way, you will reach Mindelan" Kel pointed out the direction, which the Traveller headed towards before.

"What country is this?" one of the girls with a staff asked as she stood next to Sandry with the other following ((Describing... god _;; I'm getting lazy at this))

"Tortall...?" Kel answered raising an eyebrow. Then the four went silent. Their eyes flickered to each other and some how they were talking to each other.

Kel made eye contact with Dom but he just shrugged. She sighed as no one moved and the four seemed to be in their own world. So she coughed to grab their attention. "I don't mean to be rude and interrupt but where did you come from?"

"Oh sorry about that. We are from Summerseas, Emelan." "Emelan?" "Yes"

((oh god its going around in circles))

* * *

_Sorry if its short and lame_

_Please Review!  
_

* * *


	4. Chapter four

**_As usual, these characters are not mine... and so on.. _;;_**

_**Anyways! I would like to say Thank yous to KATE OF CARLAY and my Beta LIONESS'S HEART (which i Suggest you guys to go on their profile and read some of their stories. Oh and for the people that are fans of SANDRY/BRIAR or KEL/DOM- Go to my favourites :D **__**or my short storiess :P **__**They are fun to read! when you are bored that is.. ) **_

_**Anyways, thank you for my many supportive readers- I apologies for posting verryy slow but I will try my best to post faster and if I have a mind blank... I don't know what to do when that happens... Haha.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Cherry-BLUE 09/04/09**_

_**P.s. I hope to receive a bit more reviews on this story  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"So you're saying that... You guys came from the country called Emelan and you got taken from your country by that _HUGE_ light that shone a couple of hours ago, which had raw magic consumed in it? Now you're here and you hardly don't know anything that's related to Tortall?" One of the newbie solider concluded. Everyone stare at him. He stood there with his right arm across his ribs (horizontally), left elbow in his right, and his hand pointing his forefinger upwards. This was his know-it-all position.

Everyone within the King's Own stared at him. The four travelers stood there either staring at him weirdly or titling their heads as the silence engulfed the whole group. Anyone could have imagined a huge dust ball rolling by their feet until Dom coughed, grabbing the new soldiers' attention.

"It is great to have a solider that's willing to summarize everything but there is no need for that since we're all here and all," Dom told the boy, whose mirth was making him turn red around the ears and mutter apologizes in utter scramble of words. The surrounding soldiers recovered from the daze, laughed and slapped him on the back.

Kel grinned at the lads and shared a couple of jokes before turning her attention to Numair, who was in a deep conversation with Tris. They both stood on one side of Numair's horse, muttering hastily to each other.

"Did you hear any chanting when you got pulled here? Like a language that you wouldn't understand—" Kel overheard Numair start but Kel coughed to gain their attention from both of them before signaling them to be quiet. And they did. Both Numair and Kel knew that the King would ask the same question when they return to the kingdom and it would be better if they talk about that in a safer location.

After Kel discussed with Numair about their next move, Kel turned and started to bark out orders and mounted up on Peachblossom. Kel turned her mount as she muttered some threats to Peachblossom. She bent forward to lend Sandry her forearm and to pull her up behind her, but that was when all the sparrows flew out of the forest, chattering like crazy. They all clustered around Kel and Daine with their feathers ruffled.

"Daine! Can you tell them to calm down! They're scaring the horses!" someone had called out as two men fell when the horses reared. Many neighed and stomped their feets in the ground restless.

"Daine, Numair, what's wrong with them?" Kel roared over the noise, helping her men to calm down the horses. Lucky for her, Peachblossom only stood there nipping the other horses if they came near him.

"I do not know –their brains are scrambled. Some of them are telling me that there was someone in the forest, jumbling their minds. But northwest that way, I thin—" Daine started to pointed to the direction that the birds came out from. But as the birds came near, they fluttered as arrows shot through the air not particularly aiming at anyone. The carriage that was attached to the arrow shaft was a smoke bomb. It blew up and covering the surrounding area, making everyone coughing for air and struggle to see what is in front of them.

"Everyone! Keep your guards up! And MAGES you know what to do!" Kel barked as she attached her griffin feather band to her forehead. There she saw through the magic smoke bomb and the incoming 30 soldiers from the forest. They were all wearing plain metal armours, which did not have any fief emblem entitled onto it, so it means they could have came from anywhere.

Half of the enemies company came to her as the other half was determined to erupt some trouble but before they could, Tris and Numair pulled some strings and led a gust of wind to them that instantly blew the smoke away, leaving the mischief in a dazzle. However they were fast enough to pull out their swords or daggers and clash blade to the nearby King's Own.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Kel roared as she pulled out her glaive from one of the enemy's sword wrist and swept another off their feet as they came closer to Sandry, who was easily pulling part their boot lace and tying them to make them trip. (She would pull apart they clothes but who would want to see naked men running around with their blades?) As for the others, Tris and Daja were simply melting the sword blades and armour, while Briar was just gathering them up in a nearby tree or tripping them.

When it clearly looked liked the King's Own was winning, a surprise attack came flying towards Kel, who was busy pushing two men back to their knees. One of the men came flying from the bush aiming their blades at her as another ten followed.

'Can this get more annoying?' she muttered as she nearly gutted one of the men with annoyance.

Kel winded the two men in the gut before turning around when she heard someone yelled out her name. A blur of colour leaped in front of her and before she could have the chance to blink. Dom was in front of her holding off another two. She would have drooled, when she saw his muscle tensing as he tried to press the men down but she shook her head and swung her glaive to help him out.

"A lady knight is my knight in shining armour?" Dom teased as he cut down one more after Kel sliced the two in the triceps. They both stood back to back, knowing that either one of them would watch each other's back.

"Your knight in shining armour aye?" Kel repeated when they half turned to either side to block a repetitive attack. (Kel on the right. Dom to the left) She heard Dom mhmmed her when she swung her glaive to a half-crest motion, cutting one of the enemies and then thrusting her glaive behind her with all her strength, narrowly missing Dom, to wind out another guy.

"Wouldn't that just hurt your pride?" she muttered to him again but he just gave her one of his best smiles and replying with " No, but it would have hurt, if your glaive hit me instead of that guy."

Kel just smiled before placing her attention back to the battle.

~x~

A small shriek could be heard through the massive group, as Sandry scowled Briar for slicing one of the mens' throats with his hidden daggers and leaving a bloody patch on her cotton gown. She muttered fiercely at him, telling him that there was no way she could get it out without leaving a stain but Briar ignored her for the moment as another man charged his way through the cluster of the soldiers.

Before Briar had the chance of aiming at the enemies' side with his second dagger in his hand, a low whistle echoed through the forest, making the enemies pale and shudder as they retreated. With the help of the smoke arrow, they all escaped except for the dead (hardly any), the injured, and the ones that were trapped in branches.

'_What was that about?' _Briar asked casually. He wiped the blood off from his dagger on one of the enemies' tunics.

'_No clue, but we're lucky to __have met__ up with the King's Own.' _Sandry commented before turning to see if Tris and Daja were all right.

~x~

"Numair, do you mind?" Kel asked.

Numair nodded before he walked towards his saddlebag, where he started looking for something. Daine was beside him, and she, too, helped him look. They were engaged in a conversation that was too soft for eavesdroppers.

Kel leaned against Dom for support, as she slightly wobbled on her feet. A stone mask appeared on her face as she covered the pain that came when she placed her weight on it. Just before the strangers retreated, one of the men was lucky enough to aim at her legs before she had cut him down. And now he lay unconscious with the other three captives. Two were knocked on the head as one was sending a piercing a glare right at her.

"Who sent you?" Kel demanded, as she was close enough to look straight in his eyes. The man struggled against the bonds before spitting at her, which failed as it slid down the side of his mouth.

"What were you sent here for?" nothing... "Who is your master?"

After a few more unanswered questions that caused the man to spit at her, one actually caught its aim and landed on her boots. Kel sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

Numair came back with a small bottle; he uncorked it before forcing the man to stay still with his Gift. With two drops of the truth potion, the man gasped and struggled to bring his hand to his mouth.

"I'll ask once more. Who sent you and why?" Kel hissed patiently.

"I don't know. We- we were just ordered to grab the girl and kill whoever was in the way."

"What did this man look like?"

"We could barely understand him with his accent but he looks like a Sc–" The man choked for air before his airway burst and he died in a few seconds. He tried once more to move his hands to his throat and scratch at his neck but the magic binding him held him in place.

"What in the world?" Dom asked before leaving Kel's side and checking the man's pulse. "He's dead, Kel..."

Dom looked through the man's pockets and drew out a couple of gold coins and a few pieces of jewelery. "Bandits?"

Kel limped over to the other captive and checked their pulses as well. They, too, were dead.

"Magic?" she questioned as she placed a griffin band on her forehead and noticed a trace of silver blow around the throat. "Wolset! Get someone to help you and check if the other captives are still alive. We need more answers."

She grunted as she stood up and placed her weight on her injured leg. She pinched the arch of her nose as her other hand fiddled around her belt for her water flask but one appeared in her face. Looking up, she met a pair of blue eyes.

"Here, take this one, Protector of the Small," Dom cooed at her mimicking her motherly-ness which made her scrunch up her face and mutter that she would retort to that later when she had he energy. She took a sip from the flask. The coolness passed through her parched throat and tasted a tint of mint, which slowly cleared her headache. She thanked him as she passed it back to him.

She felt his hands brush against her own as he took the water skin and attached it to his belt once more. And at a sudden movement, Kel yelped as Dom drew her up onto his shoulder. One arm supporting her lower back and the other around her legs. Even with the armour, she was pretty light to him.

"What are you doing!? Let me down!" Kel yelped, flabbergasted with mirth as she pounded him lightly on the back. A small part of her was hoping that he wouldn't put her down but on the other hand, with everyone in the Third Company staring at her (and Wolset, Daine and Numair grinning at her like crazy), she wished that she would sink into the ground and disappear.

"You're injured remember?" he told her gently as they passed among the horses.

"How did you know? Never mind about that. I need to check on—"

"You don't need to check on the men, they are fine. Here we go, milady. Be a good girl for the healer."

With an _oof_, she was placed on the ground gently in front of the camp's healer. He, too, had a smile on his face, but did not say a word as he proceeded with his job. When she turned back to Dom to scold at his action, he was already on the other side barking orders and leaving her to wince at the pain when the Healer pulled out strings of fabrics that had got stuck within the wound.

~x~

Sandry was sitting on the floor looking over her clothes, trying her best to take out a stain of blood that was located near the midriff area. She had been victorious in getting the stain out and continued on with mending the outer tunic that belonged to Briar and Daja. Pinching her fingers together she unweaved and weaved the fabric back together.

'_I overheard that the ambush __was for__ one of you three.' _Briar reported to them as he stood behind one of the trees when he eavesdropped. He stepped away from that spot as he heard a yell for his help.

'_You were eavesdropping.'_ Daja corrected him as she admired one of the swords that belonged to one of men of the Own.

_'I was not'_

'_You were'_

'_I was—'_

'_Ahem. I don't want to interrupt your argument but Numair had just informed Kel that __a__ tint of raw magic was the cause that made the captive's airway to burst.'_

'_And I wasn't eavesdropping?' _He mumbled as he helped the Own untangle the dead captives from the trees.

'_Shut up Briar.' _The three girls said in unison.**_  
_**

**_

* * *

  
There you go! an ending of chapter 4! more to come!_**


End file.
